The OpenCL™ framework is a framework for writing computer programs. OpenCL™ provides for parallel computing to be performed. Further information on OpenCL™ may be found, for example, in “The OpenCL™ Specification Version: 1.1,” A. Munshi, June 2011, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Typically, websites, web pages, web applications, etc., are provided in the form of scripts (e.g., in HTML format or in JavaScript™, etc.) and are not compiled computer programs.